Tap Tap Revenge
Tap Tap Revenge, est un jeu musical créé par Nate True, et dévelopé et publié par Tapulous pour iOS en juillet 2008. Development for the game began prior to the release of the iPhone SDK, and was originally entitled Tap Tap Revolution. Le but du jeu est de taper chaque boule colorée quand elles atteignent la ligne en bas de l'écran. Si la boule et tapée sur la ligne, le joueur gagne des points, mais au cas contraire, cela est compté comme un oubli. Il y a aussi les "shakes", auxquels le joueur doit secouer sont iPhone, iPod touch ou iPad à gauche, à droite ou en avant. Onglets Lady Gaga Revenge= Tap Tap Revenge: Lady Gaga Edition est la première édition spéciale Tap Tap Revenge de Tapulous, Inc. créée spécialement pour iPhone et iPod touch Cette édition inclut : *Quatorze chansons de Lady Gaga, dont quatre remixes. *Quatre pistes boss, qui, pour la première fois dans la série des Tap Tap Revenge, ajoute un mode horizontal à quatre rails. *Des nouveaux thèmes, graphismes et effets inspirés par The Fame. *Quatre niveaux difficiles (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme) chacun avec une chanson boss dé-verrouillables. *Mode multi-joueurs, un fil d'actualité sur Gaga et une connexion à Facebook pour partager ses scores internationalement. Chansons inclues * "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" * "Boys Boys Boys" * "The Fame" * "I Like It Rough" * "Just Dance" + Just Dance (Glam As You Club Mix) * "LoveGame" + LoveGame (Robots to Mars Remix) * "Money Honey" * "Paparazzi" * "Poker Face" + (Glam As You Club Mix) Boss seulement + (Space Cowboy Remix) * "Starstruck" Note : "LoveGame", "Poker Face", et "Just Dance" apparaissent deux fois dans le jeu. Une fois en niveau régulier, et une autre en boss Easy, Medium, et Hard respectivement. Promo.jpg|Promotional image Ladygaga.jpg|Song selection TTRLadyGagaEditionPortrait.jpg|Portrait gameplay TTRLadyGagaEditionLandscape.jpg|Landscape gameplay |-| Lady Gaga Revenge 2= Lady Gaga Revenge 2 est le premier jeu premium Lady Gaga Tap Tap Revenge de Tapulous, Inc. créé spécialement pour iPhone et iPod touch. Cette édition inclut : *Dix chansons de Lady Gaga, dont deux remixes. *Quatre pistes boss (mode horizontal et 4 rails et dé-vérouillables). *Thèmes, graphismes et effets inspirés par The Fame Monster. *Quatre niveaux (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme). *Connectivité Facebook et Twitter pour le partage des scores. Chansons inclues * "Alejandro" * "Bad Romance" * "Dance in the Dark" (Monarchy Stylites Remix) * "Fashion" * "LoveGame" (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix) * "Monster" * "Paper Gangsta" * "So Happy I Could Die" * "Speechless" * "Teeth" Note : "Alejandro", "Bad Romance", "Speechless", et "Paper Gangsta" apparaissent deux fois dans le jeu. Une fois en niveau régulier, et une autre en boss Easy, Medium, Hard, et Extreme respectivement. Menu.PNG|Start menu Ttr.jpg|Game play |-| BTW Revenge= Born This Way Revenge est le second jeu premium Lady Gaga Tap Tap Revenge de Tapulous, Inc. créé spécialement pour iPhone et iPod touch. Cette édition inclut : *Toutes les chansons de l'édition spéciale de Born This Way sauf les remixes. *Quatre pistes boss (pas de verrouillage). *Thèmes, effets et graphismes inspirés de Born This Way et "Judas". *Quatre niveaux (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme). *Paroles de chaque chanson. *"Little Monsters Access" *Social (connectivité Facebook et Twitter). *Connectivité Gagavision. Chansons inclues * "Americano" * "Bad Kids" * "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" * "Bloody Mary" * "Born This Way" * "Electric Chapel" * "Fashion of His Love" * "Government Hooker" * "Hair" * "Heavy Metal Lover" * "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" * "Judas" * "Marry the Night" * "Scheiße" * "The Edge of Glory" * "The Queen" * "Yoü and I" Note : "Hair", "The Edge of Glory", "Marry the Night", et "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" apparaissent deux fois dans le jeu. Une fois en niveau régulier, et une autre en boss Easy, Medium, Hard, et Extreme respectivement. BTWRevenge2.jpg|Promotional image of the game play MenuBTW.jpg|Start menu Born-this-way-1.jpg|Game play |-| Tap Tap Radiation= Tap Tap Radiation est un spin-off Tap Tap Revenge de Tapulous Inc. exclusivement pour iPad. Ce nouveau jeu inclut un mode de jeu complètement différent, en tapant partout sur l'écran et non sur des rails. Un pack de six chansons de Lady Gaga fut sorti comme pack premium. Chansons inclues Toutes les chansons ne sont pas avec les quatre niveaux. * "Alejandro" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Bad Romance" (Easy, Medium, Hard) * "LoveGame" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Poker Face" (Easy, Medium, Hard) * "Speechless" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Telephone" (Easy, Medium, Hard) TTRadiationGaga2.png|Game play TTRadiationGaga.jpg|8x game play SongSelection.png|Song selection screen Introductions Un extrait vidéo de plusieurs épisodes Gagavision sont joués avant le début de chaque chanson. *"I will always be timeless." *"The greatest challenge of writing Born This Way was that I had to become confident and secure in myself."